Unas peligrosas vacaciones
by Tsunashio-Sawada
Summary: Los estudiantes del salón 2-A de la escuela Nami-chuu festejaron la fortuna de haber obtenido un viaje a Italia por todas sus vacaciones, pasando de largo que estaría a cargo de ese sádico profesor. Pero no todo es como lo pintan, Vongola es la patrocinadora de su viaje... Yaoi 1827/8059 Ex–"Unas vacaciones de ¿Terror?"


**Unas peligrosas vacaciones**

**Arco I**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de la maravillosa Akiro Amano-sensei.

**Titulo:** Unas peligrosas vacaciones

**Pareja principal:** 1827 [Kyouya Hibari/Tsunayoshi Sawada]

**Parejas secundarias:** 8059 [Takeshi Yamamoto/Hayato Gokudera]

Las demás irán apareciendo más adelante.

**Aclaraciones:**

Narrador

-Diálogos de los personajes-

-_"Pensamientos de los personajes"_-

[…] Aclaraciones de la autora.

-**Diálogos en otro idioma** (Traducción)-

-_**Diálogos por teléfono**_-

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Humor/Romance/Yaoi (con algo de Hard Yaoi)

**Ranting:** T con algunas escenas para mayores de 16 pero nadie me hará caso [u3u]

**Summary completo:** Los estudiantes del salon 2-A de la escuela Nami-chuu festejaron la fortuna de haber obtenido un viaje a Italia por todas sus vacaciones, pasando de largo que estaría a cargo de ese sádico profesor. Pero no todo es como lo pintan, Vongola es la patrocinadora de su viaje y tendrán que convivir con el caprichoso, mimado, malcriado, sádico y travieso heredero de esta gran familia que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Tsunayoshi Sawada Di Vongola, el Dame-Tsuna de su clase ¿Llegaran vivos al final de las vacaciones o morirán en el intento?

Yaoi R27/8059 Ex–"Unas vacaciones de ¿Terror?"

**.:::::.**

Ciausso!

Bueno, acá estoy con el primera capitulo -de nuevo- de este fic. Espero les guste.. y primero que nada, lamento la tardanza y el no haberlo subido el sábado. Tuve algunos problemas y asdasd [Dx]

Bueno, como sabrán, los capítulos de todos mis fic tendrán algunos cambios y demás... pero los primeros no serán tan notorios [o3o].. pero no se preocupen, este no tendrá un cambio muy notorio, solo que se podrá ver un como mas de descripción.

Y una cosa más sobre las actualizaciones, no croe poder hacerlas cada fin de semana, al final del capitulo les explicare como serán [-w]

Espero lo disfruten~

**.:::::.**

**.:::::.**

_**Introducción: Planes de un viaje**_

**.:::::.**

**.:::::.**

_Residencia Sawada, Namimori, Japón. Martes 07:00 a.m._

Era una de las tranquilas mañanas en la ciudad de Namimori, los pájaros cantaban, los animales correteaban por los árboles del parque, los niños corrían de un lado a otro listos para ir a la escuela, algunos habitantes se preparaban para comenzar su nuevo día con una sonrisa, algunos sin mucho ánimo se comenzaban a preparar, algunos ni se molestaban en despertarse, otros ya se encontraban listos para hacer sus quehaceres, incluso en la residencia Sawada se podía respirar la tranquilidad y cal… -alguien golpea al narrador- Lo siento, ah habido una equivocación, va de nuevo…otros ya se encontraban listos para hacer sus quehaceres, pero en la residencia Sawada la tranquilidad y calma no era cosa de todos los días.

En una de las habitaciones de esta excéntrica y escandalosa residencia se podía observar a un hermoso castaño de ojos avellana, los cuales no era posible ver ya que los tenia cerrados dando a entender que aun se encontraba en su mundo de sueño; su cabello castaño normalmente alborotado y aumentando en diferentes direcciones lo estaba aun más, cubriendo cierta parte de su rostro un poco delicado y afeminado; vestía con su ropa de dormir de color naranja suave, la cual se encontraba completamente desordenada, producto de su forma de dormir. Su respiración acompasada denotaba su estado de inconsciencia, se removió entre las sabanas enredándose aun mas en estas, ignorando la hora que se marcaba en el reloj de su mesa de noche.

Por la puerta se podía ver ingresar una figura masculina alta y delgada, pero bien formada; vestía un traje negro junto a una camisa amarilla y una fedora con una franja a juego con la camisa. Un camaleón verde de ojos amarillos y saltones paso de su fedora a su mano en solo un segundo mientras el mayor se acercaba peligrosamente a la cama del castaño, el animal en mano del hitman comenzó a brillar antes de convertirse en un gran martillo el cual levanto y estrello estrepitosamente en la cara de su alumno. Un fuerte grito salió de los rosados labios del castaño mientras se sujetaba la zona dañada.

- ¡Reborn! – exclamo mirando al mayor con una mueca y pequeñas lagrimas en las comisuras de sus labios - ¿Por qué me despertaste de esa forma? – reprocho con un pequeño puchero mientras se intentaba soltar del enredo de las sabanas sobando la zona afectada.

- ¿Y cómo, según tú, debería despertarte? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca de medio lado mientras el camaleón volvía a su forma original y era depositado nuevamente en el sombrero del hitman.

- ¿Tal vez como una persona normal? – pregunto escéptico alzando una ceja, un segundo después tanto el mayor como el castaño soltaron una carcajada – Ya no importa... – desvió su mirada al reloj mientras dejaba de reír – al menos tendré tiempo a bañarme.

- Date prisa, **Mamma** (Mamá) ya tiene el desayuno listo – fue el último comentario del sicario antes de salir de la habitación dejando a su alumno solo.

El castaño suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa tomo la ropa necesaria y entro al baño para poder bajar antes de que su desayuno desapareciera. No tardo más de diez minutos cuando ya se encontraba listo con el uniforme de Nami-chuu que consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochas, un chaleco del mismo color que el pantalón y una corbata de un azul suave suelta. Salió de la habitación para poder ir al comedor donde lo esperaba su excéntrica y loca familia, soltando una risilla ante el pensamiento.

Bajo por las escaleras llegando al comedor en poco tiempo soltando una pequeña carcajada ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Al primero que vio fue a un niño de unos 10 años cabellos castaños claros casi rubio, vestía un pantalón de mezclillas con una camisa blanca y un chaleco de lana color verde oliva; Fuuta seguía sentado en la mesa comiendo su desayuno intentando pasar de largo la pequeña pelea que parecía desatarse. I-pin, una niña de cabellos negros atados en una pequeña trenza vestía un _qipao_ femenino de color rojo junto a unos pantaloncillos negros y zapatos planos salto de su silla para poder seguir al pequeño bovino que se daba a la fuga con su desayuno. Lambo aterrizo en los brazos del castaño en busca de protección, Tsuna sonrio viendo al pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda y un gran afro vestido con un piyama con estampado de vaca con cola incluidos, unos cuernos amarillos sobresalían de su cabello completando el conjunto.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Lambo? – pregunto el castaño mirando al infante en sus brazos mientras la pequeña I-Pin se les acercaba con una meuca dibujada en sus labios.

- ¡Se robo mi desayuno! – acuso apuntándolo con el dedo, mirando al bovino con molestia.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Este es el desayuno de Lambo-sama! – replico el pequeño bovino mirando al castaño con ojos suplicantes al borde del llanto.

- Vaya… - susurro el castaño soltando un suspiro antes de mirar al infante - ¿Qué tal si le devuelves su desayuno a I-Pin y yo te doy la mitad del mío? – propuso con una encantadora sonrisa para convencer al infante quien se sorbió los mocos antes de asentir.

Lambo no se hizo esperar, no queriendo hacer enojar a su Nii-sama, entregándole el desayuno robado a la chinita y volviendo a sus asientos con rapidez. Tsuna sonrio mientras se acercaba a la mesa para tomar su lugar, al lado de su tutor espartano quien ignoro la pelea en todo momento, disfrutando de su expreso. Los niños tomaron sus lugares mientras Nana Sawada, una hermosa mujer de 30 y tantos años, cabellos castaños hasta el hombro enmarcando su juvenil rostro le entregaba el desayuno a su hijo depositando un beso de buenos días en su cabeza.

- Tsuna-nii es muy bueno para parar las peleas. – halago Fuuta con una sonrisa viendo al castaño entregarle la parte prometida al bovino.

- He he… no es gran cosa – contesto el castaño comenzado a comer lo que quedaba de su desayuno.

- ¡Gyahahaha! ¡Eso es porque Tsuna-nii quiere más a Lambo-sama! – exclamo el pequeño bovino con un tenedor en mano y la boca toda manchada, saltando sobre la mesa.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – replico Fuuta con una mueca mirando al bovino - ¡Tsuna-nii no tiene preferencias!

- ¡No! ¡Tsuna-nii quiere más a Lambo-sama! – rebatió el pequeño con un mueca desafiando a Fuuta.

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tsuna-nii nos quiere por igual! –apoyo la pequeña chinita a Fuuta desafiando al bovino.

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Quiere más a Lambo-sama! – replico infantilmente el pequeño haciendo un puchero al borde de la muerte al ver su inminente derrota.

- Ya es suficiente – se escucho la voz de Reborn quien dejo su tasa sobre la mesa mirando a los niños con una sonrisa divertida – Ninguno de ustedes es el preferido de Tsuna y están muy lejos de serlo – dijo con una sonrisa divertida lanzándole una mirada a su alumno quien termino su desayuno sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿A que se refiere Tsuna-nii? – pregunto Fuuta sin terminar de entender a lo que se refería el sicario.

- A nada, solo está jugando, no le hagáis caso – contesto el castaño levantándose de su lugar tomando sus trastos para ir a dejarlos a la cocina – Yo no tengo ningún favorito – aclaro lanzando una mirada al sicario antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

Con los trastos ya limpios Tsuna volvió por el mismo camino y poder ir a su habitación por su mochila y poder irse a la escuela. En la habitación del castaño, como era de esperarse, todo estaba completamente revuelto y desordenado; ropa, libros, hojas, juegos, armas de su tutor, ropa del mismo y varias cosas que ya ni valía mencionarlas. El castaño paso de largo el desorden, no era algo que le preocupara en ese momento, en cambio fue directo a su mochila tomando algunos libros sobre su escritorio para guardarlos en la misma. Una vez todo listo de dispuso a salir de su habitación para esperar a sus amigos e ir a la escuela, antes de poder hacer un solo paso hacia la puerta, su mirada se desvió hacia unas maletas en un costado de su curato.

Una encantadora sonrisa se poso en sus labios mirando aquellos objetos inanimados como si de un tesoro se trataban, aunque no era así, sino por lo que significaban o lo que vendría con ellos. Vacaciones, eso era lo que significaban esas maletas en su habitación. Unas largas vacaciones por tres meses en Italia junto a su amada Famiglia.

- Solo dos semanas más… - susurro con una gran sonrisa mientras desviaba la mirada y volvía a salir de su habitación.

Ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene de especial las vacaciones en Italia? ¿O por que tan emocionado si puede estar con toda su Famiglia y viajar cuando quisiera sin necesidad de esperar sus vacaciones? Eso es simple, cuando las palabras vacaciones estaban incluidas en la oración Reborn hacia un "tiempo libre" y le dejaba sin entrenamiento por un tiempo, es decir, podría relajarse como Kami-sama mandaba; aparte de unas cuantas razones más.

La primera: No tendría que asistir a la escuela, lo que significaba no soportar las estúpidas clases de secundaria tan aburridas y molestas, Al igual que se librara de sus tontos compañeros y profesores. Y eso incluía el no comportarse como un _Dame._

La segunda: Estaría tres largos meses en su bella Sicilia, ciudad que estaba bajo su cuidado por lo que nadie de la mafia tendría poder en su territorio a menos que él lo otorgara. Por lo que solo estaría rodeado de paz y tranquilidad rodeado solo de su Famiglia, amigos y pareja.

Y la tercera: … bueno, ¿Quién se negaría a unas fabulosas vacaciones en Italia? Nadie, a menos que fuera idiota.

Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios salió de su habitación, bajando por las escaleras, para poder irse a la escuela; a medida que sus pasos avanzaban su imagen y aura iban cambiando. Su mirada avellana llena de seguridad, firmeza y tranquilidad, rebosante de una gran voluntad, cambia a una llena de nerviosismo y temor; sus pasos firmes, seguros y elegantes se volvieron torpes y temblorosos; al final de las escaleras su sonrisa solo mostraba nervios y temor. Antes de bajar el último peldaño de las escaleras ya era _Dame-Tsuna._

En la puerta de la casa, se despidió de su familia con voz nerviosa y temblorosa, regalándoles una encantadora sonrisa saliendo al exterior para encontrarse con sus amigos. Nadie se extraño por tal cambio radical en el castaño, era algo tan normal que ni les sorprendía o extrañaba, simplemente lo despidieron con una sonrisa y un ademan de mano.

En el exterior lo esperaba dos jóvenes de su misma edad, uno más alto que el otro pero ambos más altos que el mismo castaño. El primero poseía un hermoso cabello plateado, casi hasta el hombro en cual enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro de delicadas facciones; sus ojos esmeraldas eran algo que resaltaban con suma facilidad, aun a pesar de la expresión de molestia que invadía su nombre en ese instante antes de ver al castaño; vestía el mismo uniforme que el castaño, a diferencia que en lugar del chaleco usaba una chaqueta del mismo color con el emblema de la escuela y la corbata la llevaba aun más floja que el castaño.

- ¡Buenos días **Decimo**! (Décimo) – saludo con una sonrisa el peli plata haciendo una reverencia ante el castaño.

- B-buenos días Gokudera-kun – contesto el saludo Tsuna con una encantadora sonrisa, un poco nerviosa y avergonzada.

- ¡Yo Tsuna! – saludo el joven más alto de cabellos morenos alborotados y cortos, sus ojos chocolates mostraban alegría y tranquilidad; al igual que los otros dos jóvenes vestía el uniforme de Nami-chuu, pero en lugar de la chaqueta o el chaleco tenía un buzo del mismo color el cual, al igual que la camisa, estaba doblado hasta la mitad de su antebrazo y no portaba corbata.

- Buenos días Yamamoto – contesto el saludo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras los tres comenzaban su camino a la escuela.

Durante el camino a la escuela el trió se encontró con un muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos grises, su cuerpo musculoso y atlético vestía el uniforme de Nami-chuu de forma desaliñada, sus puños estaban envueltos en vendas blancas, al igual que el puente de su nariz.

- Buenos días al EXTREMO – saludo el peli blanco alzando sus puños mientras a su espalda llegaba corriendo una joven de cabellos naranja y ojos miel, vestía el uniforme femenino de la escuela Nami-chuu, que en lo único que se diferenciaba del de los demás era que, en lugar del pantalón, tenía una falda a tablas de color negro.

- Buenos días Tsuna-kun – saludo la peli naranja mirando al castaño con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Onii-san, Kyoko-chan – saludo el castaño con una encantadora sonrisa que para un extraño resultaría nerviosa y temerosa.

- EXTREMADAMENTE buenos días Cabeza de Pulpo y Yamamoto – saludo el peli blanco elevando sus puños con una gran sonrisa mirando a los otros dos guardianes.

- ¡Maldito! ¿¡Pretendes dejarnos sordos!? – grito Gokudera con el ceño fruncido y elevando un puño dispuesto a golpear al boxeador.

- Ma~ Ma~ No hace falta discutir – Yamamoto apareció entre ambos muchacho, con una mano en cada hombro, sonriendo calmadamente, en un inútil intento de calmar la pelea

- ¿¡Quieres una EXTREMA pelea, Cabeza de Pulpo!? – reto el sol con una gran sonrisa de expectación, tomando el puño alzado del otro como un reto, haciendo lo propio con los suyos, adoptando la posición de pelea.

- ¡Te matare maldito! – exclamo Gokudera preparando su puño dispuesto a golpear al guardián, quien haría el mismo movimiento.

- ¡Chicos! – Tsuna intento llamar la atención de sus guardianes, acercándose antes de que comenzara una guerra sin cuartel y Yamamoto quedara en medio – No peleen en este lugar ¿Ne~? – pregunto el castaño con una dulce sonrisa, o eso es lo que podría aprecian un extraño.

Los guardianes miraron a su jefe estremeciéndose ante la encantadora y _escalofriante_ sonrisa que iba dirigida a sus personas, sabiendo perfectamente que detrás de esa fachada de inocencia se encontraba la misma encarnación del demonio… espera, él no. La encarnación del demonio era un hombre con fedora y sonrisa sádica. El castaño era su pequeño aprendiz, es decir, el _hijo_ de la encarnación del demonio. Los guardianes solo pudieron asentir y dejar su pelea por las buenas no queriendo ver _aquel _lado de su jefe.

Una vez la pequeña disputa familiar fue detenida, todos retomaron su camino a Namimori-chuu, antes de ser sorprendidos por un sanguinario prefecto y ser_ mordidos hasta la muerte _por llegar tarde y perturbar la paz. No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar a la escuela y a su salon de la clase 2-A.

En el interior los esperaban Dokuro Chrome; una joven de cabellos violáceos y un exótico ojo violeta, mientras el otro era cubierto por un parche con una calavera, su cabello estaba recogido y arreglado para adoptar la forma de una piña, vestía el mimo uniforme que Kyoko con la diferencia que en lugar de la chaqueta usaba un chaleco del mismo color. A su lado estaba Kurokawa Hana de largos cabellos marrón oscuro que le legaban hasta la cintura, completamente sueltos ojos tranquilos y llenos de madures de un profundo color chocolate; vestía el mismo uniforme que las demás, con la chaqueta y la corbata perfectamente arreglada Y finalmente Miura Haru, trasferida ese año después de pedírselo -rogarle- a su padre, su cabello era corto y sujeto en una pequeña coleta en su nuca, dejando gran parte de su rostro expuesto a excepción de un pequeño fleco sus ojos marrones llenos de vida hacían evidente e motivo de su gran sonrisa, solo pura inocencia; vestía el mismo uniforme que las demás y, al igual que Hana, lo tenía perfectamente arreglado.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Kyoko se acercaron al grupo de muchachas, después de dejar sus mochilas en sus respectivos lugares, para poder saludarlas como correspondía, algunos con más ánimo que otros. Tsuna por el contrario dejo su mochila en su lugar pero, antes de poder ir con sus amigos, su celular vibro alertándolo de un nuevo mensaje. Tomando su celular, abrió el mensaje que acababa de llegarle leyéndolo detenidamente, parpadeando un par de veces antes de volverlo a leer más lentamente. Sus ojos pasaban por las líneas del texto intentando asimilar lo que ahí se plasmaba mientras dos muchacho un poco más altos que él se acercaban con ánimos de molestar.

- ¿Qué paso _Dame-Tsuna_? ¿No vas con tu noviecito? – cuestiono burlón el primero de los muchachos de alborotados y cortos cabellos negros, de ojos marrones rebosantes de malicia y burla dirigidos al castaño; vestía el uniforme masculino de Namimori-chuu con la corbata mal arreglada y la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y la chaqueta un poco mal arreglada.

- Tal vez lo dejo por ser un _Dame_ – se burlo el segundo muchacho de cabellos castaños oscuro bastante cortos y ojos del mismo color; vestía el mismo uniforme que su compañero, solo que este no tenía la corbata. Ambos muchachos se habían largado a reír ante su propia broma, causando una que otra risilla entre sus compañeros y el ceño fruncido de los guardianes del castaño.

- ¡Hey! ¿¡Nos estas escuchando inútil!? – pregunto con cierta molestia el primer muchacho, Yoshida Jinsei, por ser ignorado por Tsuna, quien seguía pendiente de su celular.

- Tal vez quiera salir corriendo con su novio como toda una nena – se volvió a burlar el que cabellos castaños, Abe Ryousuke, imitando una voz femenina y haciendo algunas mímicas afeminadas, provocando la risa de más compañeros. Desvió su mirada por un instante para poder ver la vergüenza o algún signo de temer en el castaño, pero solo lo vio concentrado en su celular sin hacer el menor caso en sus burlones comentarios - ¡Oye, inútil!

- Ya es suficiente – se escucho la fría y calculadora voz de Yamamoto, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en los hombros de ambos matones, quienes desviaron su mirada para ver al peli negro, estremeciéndose ante lo que vieron. El beisbolista había interrumpido la _charla_ con el único propósito de que esos niños no se condenaran al decir algo contra su pequeño jefe; s fría mirada se pasó por los rostros asustados de sus compañeros de clase, dando una clara advertencia para que no se metieran con el castaño.

- ¡Tsk! ¡Los matare por decirle esas cosas a **Decimo!** (Décimo) – exclamo el bombardera prendiendo sus bombas con el cigarro que estaba entre sus labios, dispuesto a hacer explotar a los insolentes que insultaron el honor de su amado jefe.

- Todos a sus lugares – ordeno el profesor entrando al salon en el momento exacto para evitar una masacre de dos muchachos, quienes tomaron esto como una forma de escapar y salir ilesos del conflicto. Los alumnos suspiraron antes de tomar sus propios lugares, a excepción de uno de ellos que seguía con su celular en mano sin poder reaccionar; el profesor sonrio dispuesto a tomar lista pero fue consciente del pequeño detalle – Sawada Tsunayoshi – llamo al castaño quién se mantenía parado sin poder reaccionar, haciendo que una mueca se dibujara ne los labios de Nezu-sensei - ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi! – exclamo con fuerza sacando al castaño de su estupor y, por un solo instante, le dirigió una mirada cargada de genuina molesta y peligro pero duro tan poco, que todos dudaron seriamente si la habían visto.

- Etto… - Tsuna lanzo una rápida mirado pro el rabillo de sus ojos para darse cuenta del lugar donde estaba y no cometer ningún error, bajo la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo sentándose en su lugar con rapidez – Lo lamento… - se disculpo con lentitud, escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo, mientras el sonrojo aumentaba levemente al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros pero que rápidamente fueron calladas por la gélida aura que le lanzaron los guardianes, claro que la oscura aura que los rodeaba en gran medida, teniendo en cuanta que todos estaban en los bancos alrededor del castaño por lo que parecía una pequeña fortaleza de un gran instinto asesino; quedando el pequeño castaño _avergonzado_ en medio de todo el lugar ajeno, o eso parecía, a todo su alrededor.

- Hmp – fue la corta respuesta del profesor mientras buscaba la lista para tomar asistencia; no es como si se pudiera arriesgar a hacerle algo al pequeño castaño. Si eso sucedía lo más probable… no, estaba completamente seguro que dos demonios lo torturaría, destriparía, despellejarían y golpearían hasta matarlo por haber tocado un solo pelo del muchacho. Se estremeció cuando la imagen mental de esos dos demonios que se hacían pasar por humanos paso por su mente, aun no terminaba de entender como el muchacho se termino relacionando con cierto prefecto y profesor con tanta sed de sangre.

Terminando de tomar lista, Nezu-sensei, comenzó a impartir su clase de Literatura intentando ignorar las criticas de cierto peli plata, la inconsciencia de un beisbolista y la ignorancia de una peli-piña; claro que todo parecía irse cuando podía hacerle preguntas a los estudiantes, sorprendiendo al castaño distraído y hacerlo pasar vergüenza frente a toda la clase, aunque esto le causaba problemas con otros tres guardianes _algo_ sobre protectores con su jefe.

Claro que la misma escena era repetida una y otra vez ne cada clase del día, siempre era lo mismo en todas y cada una de ellas, por lo que Tsuna ya estaba acostumbrado a todo el teatro y ya ni se molestaba en detener el impulso asesino de sus guardianes, era algo que no podía evitar. Aunque tenía que admitir que ver la expresión de nervios en los profesores lo divertía en cierta medida, por lo que en cada clase tenía que hacer un gran sacrificio como para no largarse a reír maniáticamente.

_Escuela Namimori-chuu, Namimori, Japón. Martes 12:01 p.m._

Tsuna sonrió levemente mientras camina por los pasillos de la escuela ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado, asegurándose de mantener su mirada nerviosa y sus pasos torpes, mientras en sus manos llevaba un bento más grande de lo que él podría comer. Avanzo por los corredores con paso rápido soltando un suspiro de tanto en tanto, hoy le tocaba almorzar con su pareja, según el extraño acuerdo al que llegaron sus amigos y su pareja. De la cual e fue avisado cuando todo estaba dicho y no tenía lugar a replica.

Recorrió los pasillos sin inmutarse al ver que la cantidad de alumnos disminuía drásticamente hasta no haber nadie más que él. Sonrio medio lado al saber la razón de esto, ya estaba en el pasillo del Comité Disciplinario, en donde ningún alumno se acercaría a menos que quisiera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sus pasos se volvieron seguros y firmes, cambiando su andar torpe por uno elegante y la duda y temor en sus ojos desaparecía por completo. Cuando toco la puerta del Comité su aspecto "Dame" había desaparecido por completo.

- Buenos días Kusakabe-san – saludo en cuando un muchacho más alto que él, de cabellos negros y arreglados con un extraño copete hacia la parte delantera de su rostro y una pequeña rama en sus labios, lo recibía con expresión seria pero levemente sorprendida.

- Buenos días Sawada-san – respondió su saludo antes de hacerse a un lado y permitirle el paso al castaño, quien solo sonrio amablemente – .Me retiro Kyo-san – Avis lanzando una mirada al prefecto, quien se mantenía sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio, recibiendo solo un asentimiento en respuesta.

Tsuna sonrio de medio lado mientras se acercaba al escritorio, rodeándolo para poder estar de frente al prefecto. Hibari Kyouya, un muchacho de cabellos azabache de corte irregular, son un flequillo que cubría toda su frente y parte de sus ojos, poso los mismos en el castaño, analizándolo con su fría mirada metalizada; atento a todos los movimientos que hacía. El joven Capo no se inmuto por el escrutinio del mayor, dejo el bento sobre el escritorio y procedió a prepararlo; la fría mirada que recorría su cuerpo no pareció afectarle, como a cualquier persona cuerda le haría. No todos estarían tranquilos cuando el temible prefecto de Namimori -por que no, no se dedicaba solo a la escuela- se quedaba examinándoles fijamente.

- Hoy prepare arroz con curry – fue la primera frase que salió de los labios del pequeño castaño mientras se sentaba en el regazo del azabache y le entregaba el bento.

- Hmp – fue la corta respuesta que recibió del prefecto antes de que tomara el veto y diera los primeros bocados bajo la expectante mirada del más bajo, sin molestarle por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos. - ¿Por qué hoy t dio por hacer comida japonesa? – fue la pregunta del prefecto, alanzando una mirada al niño sabiendo que algo ocultaba esa mirada llena de inocencia.

- Bueno... creí que sería bueno probar algo nuevo – se excuso el pequeño soltando una pequeña risilla - ¿Y? ¿Qué tal esta? – cuestiono ansioso por el veredicto.

- ¿Para que preguntar si es obvia la respuesta? – cuestiono de vuelta el prefecto sonriendo con diversión, recibiendo una encantadora sonrisa del castaño.

- Me gusta escucharlo

- Pues esta delicioso – contesto al fin dejando el bento en el escritorio y abrazando al menor por la cintura - ¿Qué es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor? – cuestiono notando el excesivo buen humor de su pareja.

- Nada en especial~ - soltó el castaño que, aunque intento parecer normal, el tono cantarina con el que salió la frase no fue algo que pudiera evitar. El azabache lo miro alzando una ceja esperado alguna respuesta – .Está bien. Estoy feliz pro que volveremos a Italia~ -exclamo con una gran sonrisa pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mayor para abrazarlo con fuerza. Hibari estaba seguro de ver unas orejas y cola de gato moverse con alegría, pero tal vez solo había sido su extraña imaginación.

- Me alegro que estés tan feliz – susurro el prefecto aprovechando la cercanía de ambos rostros para apoderarse de los labios del castaño, comenzando un lento y delicado beso que lentamente se torno mas demandante.

El castaño se sonrojo levemente pero correspondió el beso de la misma forma, abrazando con más fuerza al mayor, abriendo levemente su boca para permitir el paso a la lengua ajena. Hibari no desaprovecho la ocasión invadiendo la cavidad ajena, marcándola como suya mientras ayudaba al pequeño a sentarse mejor sobre él, dejando ambas piernas a los costados de su cuerpo. Paso sus manos por la pequeña cintura del castaño, subiendo lentamente por su cuerpo mientras sus lenguas se sumían en una guerra por el control. Control que fácilmente obtuvo el azabache.

- Ejem – se escucho el carraspeo de una garganta en el lugar, sobresaltando a ambos muchachos que se separaran para poder ve al causante de la interrupción.

- ¡Reborn! – exclamo el castaño al ver a su espartano tutor sentado despreocupadamente en el marco de la ventana mirándolos por debajo del ala ancha de su fedora, manteniendo una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bebé – reconoció el prefecto mirándolo sin inmutarse, tomando con ambas manos las caderas del pequeño para que no se moviera de su lugar.

- Solo pasaba para decirle a Tsuna que no falta a mi clase – fue lo único que salió de los labios del sicario mientras una sonrisa sádica y burlona se extendía por sus labios.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron tanto Tsuna como Hibari mirando al sicario con recelo, algo planeaba y podía ser peligroso, para todos.

- Tengo un anuncio importante que dar y no lo volveré a repetir – fue su breve explicación ensanchando su sonrisa alertando la hyper intuición del castaño, quien entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas? – cuestiono el menor, olvidándose la comprometedora pose que mantenía con el prefecto y centrando su atención en el espartano tutor.

- ¿Quién sabe? – sonrió misteriosamente antes de saltar por la ventana y desaparecer del rango de visión de los menores.

- Creo que no tengo opción – susurro el castaño con un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros antes de levantarse del regazo del prefecto y empezaba a arreglar los bentos – .Prefiero enterarme de lo que planea.

- ¿Qué crees que planee? – cuestiono el prefecto sin hacer ningún amague por retener al castaño, sabía que era mejor escuchar lo que tenía que decir el sicario. Si querían vivir, claro está.

- No lo sé – se encogió levemente de hombros volviendo la vista a su pareja con una pequeña sonrisa – .Pero tengo que averiguarlo… y detenerlo de ser necesario – sonrió levemente acercándose al mayor y depositando un leve beso en sus labios.

- Nos vemos más tarde – fue la última frase del prefecto antes de ver al menor salir de su oficina unos minutos antes de que se escuchara el timbre del fin de receso.

_Escuela Namimori-chuu, Namimori, Japón. Martes 12:47 p.m._

Tsuna no tardo más de algunos minutos en llegar a su salón de clases, entorpeciendo una vez más sus pasos y perdiendo el aura de seguridad que lo había rodeado en algún momento. Sin hacer esperar mucho se acerco a sus amigos, que se encontraban reunidos alrededor de su asiento hablando entre ellos y, por lo que pudo entender, Reborn ya los había _puesto en aviso._ En cuanto se acerco recibió varias sonrisas como bienvenida, correspondiendo de igual forma, con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué tal te fue Tsuna-kun? – fue Kyoko la primera en hablar en cuanto el castaño se acerco, manteniendo un encantadora sonrisa.

- B-bien – fue la corta contestación del castaño con un pequeño sonrojo, desviando la mirada del rostro de la muchacha.

- ¿Reborn-kun también fue a verte Tsuna-san? Desu – cuestiono Haru mirando al castaño con curiosidad, obteniendo que todos los presentes miraran al castaño en espera de su respuesta.

- Si – contesto de inmediato el castaño mirando a sus amigos alzando una ceja - .Supongo que también los fue a ver a ustedes – se aventuro a afirmar, recibiendo un asentimiento general.

- Estoy seguro que si es de Reborn-san, el anuncio será impresionante – exclamo el bombardero con pequeñas estrellas en los ojos, provocando una gota en la nuca de todos los presentes.

- No creo tal cosa – fue el comentario del castaño soltando un suspiro antes de mirar la puerta del salón por un instante.

¿Por qué lo dice, **Boss?** (Jefe) – Chrome miro preocupada al castaño, pasando de largo la pelea unilateral que parecía empezar entre Yamamoto y Gokudera por algún comentario inadecuado de parte del beisbolista.

- Nada… siento que Reborn piensa hacer algún otro de sus juegos – contesto encogiéndose de hombros antes de sentarse en su lugar y sacaba sus cuadernos para la clase – solo espero que sea mi imaginación.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o preguntar nada la puerta del salon fue abierta de par a par mientras un hombre de gran belleza y un imponente porte entraba por la habitación, los estudiantes solo atinaron a sentarse y mirar al profesor con los ojos llenos de nervios, temor y deseo. Si, extraño. Pero ese hombre podía desertar tantos sentimientos en las personas, muy diferentes entre si, e igual forma aprovecharse de ellos.

- Buenos días estúpidos alumnos – fue el saludo del profesor sicario mientras una sádica sonrisa se extendía por su rostro provocando un estremecimiento a los presentes. Dejo algunos libros antes de mirar a sus alumnos, dando una mirada general – .Hoy tengo un anuncio que darles – comenzó captando la atención de todos los alumnos en cuanto dijo la última palabra - .Como sabrán, faltan dos semanas para que empiecen las vacaciones de verano y – a este punto los alumnos temblaron mientras la imagen mental de una gran pila de tareas de vaya a saber que cosa, la cual nunca en su insignificante vid serna capaces de hacer – un amigo mío a ofrecido darles unas vacaciones pagas – termino la frase en el instante en que los alumnos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, o por lo menos la mayoría. Tsuna miro a su tutor entrecerrando los ojos con su hyper intuición en luces rojas - .Por lo que durante los tres meses de vacaciones podrán obtener unas vacaciones a Italia todo pagado – termino con una pequeña sonrisa que, al contrario de lo que podrían pensar, esta denotaba peligro y sufrimiento para las pobres almas que estaban dirigidas. Lástima que los alumnos estaban tan absortos en su pequeño festejo que este hecho paso de largo para su pequeño rango de visión, excepto para un grupo casi al final de la clase.

- ¿Tenemos que presentar algún papel? – la tímida voz de una joven muchacha de hermosos ojos verde, facciones delicadas y un ondulado y largo pelo rojo, que llegaba hasta por debajo de su cintura, miro al profesor con curiosidad. Shimizu Hanako.

- Las autorizaciones y actas de salud firmadas por sus padre, madre o tutor – explico mientras tomaba varias hojas y comenzaba a repartirlas entre los alumnos, lanzando una mirada de suficiencia a su alumno al pasar a su lado, recibiendo una mueca en respuesta.

- ¿Para que el acta de salud? – cuestiono uno de los alumnos de lisos cabellos negros, algo largos que cubrían parcialmente su rostro y unos brillantes ojos celestes, miro al profesor con curiosidad. Uchida Kaito.

- Una medida de seguridad que certifica que están aptos para actividades físicas – contesto indiferente volviendo a su escritorio y dando una minuciosa mirada por los estudiantes. Sonrió de medio lado al ver el rostro de su pupilo, Tsuna apretaba con fuerza los papeles sin despegar la mirada del sicario.

- ¿Cuándo es el viaje? – fue la tímida pregunta de una de las alumnas sentadas hasta el final del salón, encogiéndose de hombros ante la penetrante mirada del sicario; su largo cabello dorado caía en cascada por su espalda junto a unos mechones que enmarcaban sus delicadas facciones y sus hermosos ojos marrones. Fijiwara Kasumi.

- El viernes, de la última semana de clase, pasaran a buscarles para poder llevarlos al aeropuerto y estar listos para partir a las 09:00 a.m. – explico con calma sin inmutarse por la molesta mirada que era dirigida a su persona por ciertos ojos castaños – por lo que llegaremos a Italia a las 12:00 p.m. aproximadamente.

En el instante en que Reborn dijo la última palabra gritos de júbilo se escucharon por todo el salon mientras los alumnos hablaban entre ellos festejando su propia suerte, hablando de lo que podría y sucedería en sus vacaciones. Era más que visible la alegría y euforia que se respiraba entre los estudiantes; o por lo menos entre la mayoría. Un aura depresiva y, hasta cierto punto, peligrosa se parecía extender por todo el salon haciendo estremecer a los alumnos que, por más que buscaban, no podían encontrar la causa de la sensación de peligro. Incluso algunos se habían atrevido a mirar hacia donde estaba Tsuna, pero el castaño se mantenía cabizbajo sin mostrar emoción aparente, siendo rodeado de sus amigos quienes no aprecian tener noción de ninguna sensación.

Pero no todo es lo que parece. A pesar de tener una apariencia calmada e indiferente, tanto los guardianes como Reborn eran conscientes del instinto asesino que empezaba a desprender el cuerpo del castaño. El castaño apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras intentaba mantener su rostro impasible, pero su aura era algo completamente diferente; era palpable el instinto asesino que afloraba por su cuerpo y alertaba a sus guardianes, quienes miraban nerviosos a su Jefe temiendo que este pudiera atacar en cualquier momento. Pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? Reborn no solo acababa e confirmar que sus estúpidos compañeros serian llevados a Italia, sino que también estarían en la misma ciudad ¡Su ciudad! Se suponía que Sicilia era territorio del Decimo Vongola, es decir que ante cualquier visita o demás tenía que serle avisada. A menos que…

Tsuna abrió sus ojos antes de levantar la vista s u tutor y ver aquella sonrisa de superioridad. En ese momento se dio cuenta, ese sicario loco y sádico lo había planeado todo. Apretó con más fuerza sus puños, al igual que sus dientes, mientras lanzaba una mirada feroz a su tutor. Pero tenía que calmarse, Sicilia era una ciudad grande, no es como si ellos se fueran a quedar en…

- ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? – pregunto el muchacho que con anterioridad había estado molestando al castaño, Ryousuke, mirando al profesor con cierto temor.

- El patrocinador ofreció una de sus propiedades – hablo el sicario lanzando una mirada a su alumno antes de continuar – más específicamente la de su nieto, aunque sabe que a él no le molestara – Reborn sonrió con cierta burla mientras unos hermosos ojos avellana se abrían en sorpresa e ira.

Durante unos instantes los alumnos estaban tan concentrados en su festejo de su buena suerte que se sobresaltaron cuando una silla sono con fuerza contra el piso en el instante en que caía con fuerza y unos segundos después Tsuna salía del salon con rapidez, pasando de largo al profesor y las sorprendidas miradas de los alumnos y amigos. Reborn sonrio de medio lado sin hacer nada para detener a su pupilo y comenzó con la clase. Los guardianes estaban por ir en busca de su jefe, pero Yamamoto los detuvo, lo mejor era dejarle solo para que se calme, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que quedarse en sus lugares.

_Calles, Namimori, Japón. Martes 14:24 p.m._

Un aura peligrosa, depresiva y aterradora parecía rodear al castaño que caminaba por las calles con paso firme y molesto, ya no le importaba que los habitantes de Namimori lo viera ¿Qué importaba ya? Nunca le importo realmente, pero ahora menos que nada. El recuerdo del anuncio del sicario llego a su mente y su enojo no hizo más que aumentar, pro que si, estaba enojado. Y mucho ¿Es que acaso Reborn no se daba cuenta de lo que esto provocaba? ¡Estaba arruinando sus vacaciones! Estaba llevando a esos estúpidos mocosos a Italia, a su mansión de Sicilia, a su territorio ¡Y para colmo no se podía quejar!

Golpeo con fuerza la pared que estaba a su lado, agrietándolo al instante y provocando un pequeño agujero en la misma; una oscura y perturbadora aura lo envolvió mientras su instinto asesino salía sin restricción alguna por su cuerpo. Las personas a su alrededor lo miraron sorprendidos y atemorizados, jamás en su vida hubieran pensado en ver la chico buena para nada con un aura tan perturbadora; sin perder el menor tiempo salieron corriendo lejos del castaño.

Tsuna levanto levemente su rostro par amostrar unos grandes ojos de un puro color naranja, estaba furioso, no, más que furioso. ¿Y como para no estarlo? Se suponía que su viaje a Italia era un escape a su realidad. A esa estúpida realidad de _Dame-Tsuna_. Se suponía que durante sus vacaciones dejaba de ser un perdedor y podía comportarse como realmente tenía que ser ¿Y ahora esto? ¡Ah! Pero esto no quedara así, no se iba a dejar vencer por su tutor. No importaba que; disfrutaría sus vacaciones sin importarle la presencia de esos mocosos. Sabía que Reborn planeaba algo y él no iba a ayudarle en el juego, no iba a dejar que le afectara.

Una sádica sonrisa, al puro estilo Reborn, surco sus labios mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar lentamente; una pequeña risilla, un muy escalofriante y tétrica risilla escapo de su rostro. Él lo sabía, sabía que su espartano tutor planeaba algo para molestarlo y joder sus vacaciones; pero dos personas podían jugar el mismo juego. Se encogió levemente de hombros, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón si desaparecer su sádica sonrisa; emprendió camino a Namimori-chuu.

Ahora ya no importaba, si Reborn quería llevar a los estúpidos mocosos a Italia ¡Que lo hiciera! Si quería llevarlos a su mansión ¡Que más da! Esos mocosos estarían entrando en la boca del lobo; en la guarida del demonio. Estarían entrando en el territorio del _Decimo Vongola_. Se rio por lo bajo mientras avanzaba por la calle, tal vez no era tan malo tenerlos por allá dando vueltas. No, no era malo tenerlos por allá. Por supuesto que no.

Ahora tenía juguetes nuevos.

Levanto la mirada para ver a gran escuela de Namimori-chuu alzándose con orgullo a varios metros de distancia. Se encargaría de que los mocosos conocieran al verdadero Tsunayoshi Sawada Di Vongola.

Ya vería si se atrevían a volverlo a molestar...

Continuara…

**.:::::.**

Bueno… espero les haya gustado y lamento haber tardado con esta conti.. Tuve algunas complicaciones para subirla y asdasad (?) [Dx]

Bueno… esta introducción es mucho más larga de lo que era originalmente. También quería advertirles que los capítulos que ya leyeron se irán "unificando", no solo para hacerles más corta la espera… sino también para que sea más largo y se diviertan más [xD]

Y una cosa más, dado algunos problemas que eh tenido entre la escuela y demás, las contis las iré subiendo a medida que las vaya terminando y así… por lo que no se sorprendan si un día de semana les aparece la conti [xD]… o si son varias en un mismo día, es que depende el día es la que voy escribiendo y corrigiendo… Aparte que mi estúpido cerebro me está llenando de ideas [e-e]… pero no estoy segura de hacerlas "realidad" [-w-]… Tal vez mas adelante o ¿Quién sabe?

Y em... creo que eso es todo [=3].. Se cuidan todos o todas~

Nos vemos~

_**Arrivedercci~**_

P.D.: Un review no mata alienta a la autora a seguir [:D]


End file.
